Deadly Fire
by DoctorValdez
Summary: LeoxOC Jenny finds Camp Half-Blood by accident and realizes she is a half-blood. Her godly parent is unknown and she is treated like an outcast. Leo is her only friend. When they are sent on a quest to shut down a monster circus in Vegas, all Hades breaks loose. Rated T for swearing and later chapters.
1. Prologue

**So readers, this is my very very very first story! This chapter is only a little prologue type thingy but the other chapter are longer, I ****_promise. _****I will post two chapters after this and then for the third chapter (it's already written) I will post after I get 5 reviews. Not that much right? Any respectful reviews are good. As long as you don't insult me out outright all will be well. **

Driving around the countryside really let me think. Maybe a little too much, I guess, since I'm lost. Why did that old lady tell me to find a camp? Why did she say my dad would be there? I was so stupid for believing her and now I'm lost with no map, no sign of civilization and night falling quickly.

I can't believe I fell for that. Moms going to be so worried. I'll be lucky if the cops aren't looking for me by morning.

Sometimes I just feel like I'm always in the wrong place at the wrong time. Like right now. Right now, I feel like I shouldn't even be here, on earth at all. Thinking about my dad does that I guess. I was conceived on New Years. My mom slept with a guy she had never met and thus I was created. She didn't even know his name. I wish I could just slip away, let nobody even remember me, be cleansed of my mistakes.

Maybe I will, I think, looking at the thin lines on my arm, peeking through my bangles. That's what I'll do when I get home. Slip away. Slip that gangland noose around my neck one more time, hoping and praying it will work this time.

I'll never get the chance, was her first thought as the hulking beast slammed its body into the side of her car.

_I wanted to die my way._

Yayyy! First chapter! Review, review, review!

-DoctorValdez


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER NÚMERO UNO

"Oh, isn't that just GREAT." Jenny sighs inwardly. Her muscular legs continued to pump a the gates came in sight. Hoping help was inside, she sped up even more.

The Chimera had been chasing her for almost a mile now. It caught her in her car and flipped it over several times almost knocking her unconscious. She was only a couple hundred yards from the gate now. Going all out, she sprinted with the chimera landing acidic fireballs around her. Just about 30 feet from the entrance it pounced.

Feeling like a wall of bricks just crashed into her from behind, Jenny collapsed underneath the weight of the Chimera. Pinning her arms under his massive paws, he wondered whether he should wait till she awakes for a fight or to kill her now. Kill. It was always kill.

Letting a roar rip from his throat, he awakened the hundreds of campers within the gates. All of them, grabbed their weapons and shields sleepily thinking this was just a drill. Coach Hedge was alert and had already began knocking on doors yelling "Chimera at our gate!" and hurrying to the next cabin.

Chiron had wasted no time and ran out to meet the monster. He kicked it on its head leaving deep U-shaped marks on its forehead. Filled with new rage he stalked towards Chiron.

"GET BACK!" Yells an urgent voice from the woods. Chiron quickly reverses as Leo Valdez bursts out of the trees with a large, jagged block in his hand. He throws it with some difficulty towards the Chimera. Hoping it was an offering or at least food, it leaps into the air and catches it in its mouth. Steam begins to rise from the monsters mouth as the block begins to melt.

"It was a block of lead I found under my bed earlier today. Since the first Chimera was defeated this way, why not this one, right?" Leo tells Chiron, who nods thoughtfully. After that comment, all the other campers return to their cabins rubbing their eyes and yawning.

After a few moments, the Chimera lay completely dead on the ground next to the mysterious girl. Chiron and Leo slowly approach. Checking her wounds, Chiron grimaces.

"She'll be dead soon if we don't get her to the infirmary. I'd better take her." he says gingerly places the stranger on his back and rides of into the woods.

**So actual chapter one wasn't that long but chapter two is better. Just please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER NÚMERO DOS

Jenny POV

Ouch.

Ow.

Owwww.

Why does my head hurt so much?

What is wrong with my back?

_Who is holding my hand?_

My eyelids feel so heavy, all I can do is flutter my eyes open for a second. It's so bright in here. Where is here? Shouldn't I be dead? What happened? I thought that Chimera killed me? I let out small noise that sounded so unlike me, I don't even know what it means.

I feel the hand on mine tighten. It hurts, but I can barely tell compared to everything else.

"Hello? Hello? Are you awake? Miss?" A concerned voice whispers.

Trying to let them know I'm here, I try to squeeze my fingers around theirs, but it ended up like like more of a twitch.

"SHE'S AWAKE! SHE'S AWAKE! SOMEBODY GET IN HERE!" The same concerned voice yells to nobody in particular . I wince at the volume of his yells and the throbbing in my head.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." He again whispers, grabbing my hand again. "You're going to be okay. I promise."

I hear footsteps rush into the room and something in the distance that sounded likes hooves, maybe? No, I was probably still really delusional.

"When did she wake up? Did she say anything?" A soothing female voice asks as she feels my forehead.

"About five minutes ago. Her eyes fluttered and she squeaked. Then I tried talking to her and she squeezed my hand." The original voice answered.

"Her vitals are fine. When she is conscious give her this ambrosia. And DO NOT LEAVE HER SIDE. Got that?" She demands with a sweet tone still in her voice as she walks out the door.

"Never." He whispers so only I can hear, as I feel the hand wrap around mine.

I moan rather loudly as my eyes finally open. It was so bright I closed my eyes again and turned into my pillow.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asks quickly.

Through my pillow, my muffled, raspy voice says "That was soooo cheesy."

He lets out a light laugh. "Well, Piper will be glad to hear she's not the only one who thinks that of my humour."

"Umm..ambrosia?" I say, waving my hand towards the small cube on the table. He grabs it and brings it to my lips. I nibble off a corner. It tastes exactly like my mums biscuits with jam. My favourite. I can already feel the throbbing in my head full to an ache and my back muscles relax.

"Better?"

"Much" I respond, turning my head slowly to face him.

He was in a word, gross. I could tell he hasn't slept in a few days by the bags under his eyes. His hair was in a tangled rats nest. His clothes were all wrinkly and I could tell that the bedside chair had been slept in from the indents where someone had been sitting.

"Why?"

"Why what?" He asks back.

"Why did you stay here? You don't even know me." I say in a voice barely above a whisper. I wonder if he noticed my accent yet. I must be whispering too quietly.

"Well, I kind of saved you, so I figured I should be there when you woke up."

He informs me.

I nod, seeing his logic, but he hadn't even started with questions yet.

"So what's your name? Are you a Demi-god? How did you find our camp?" He fires.

"Slow down." I warn. A girl who just woke up from a coma can only handle so much at once.

"Your name?"

"Jennifer Hallow. I go by Jenny."

"Wait a sec, are you British or something?"

"Spent 16 years of my life there, so I guess so."

"Wow, never met a British half-blood before." He says leaning back in his chair.

"Congrats." She says sarcastically.

"So how'd you figure out you were a half-blood? Most of us only know because someone like Chiron or Coach Hedge come and finds us or our other parent tells us." He questions.

"Well, in Britain, the only thing that had ever attacked me was my neighbours mean dog. But a few months ago my mum got a promotion and we moved to Manhattan. About 4 things only I can see attacked me in the streets or at school in the last week. I outran them pretty easily, but everyone thinks I'm insane. I went to a psychic with some friends for fun the other day and she told me I was in great danger and to find the camp of warriors. My father would contact me there, she said. I couldn't resist. I searched around the area for camps and there was none, so I just started driving around the countryside. That's when the Chimera flipped my car and now here we are. "

He nods, processing everything I just said.

"I told you mine, so what's your life story, mister mysterious?" She asks trying not to pry, but with obvious curiosity in her voice.

"Well, I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. I'm 17 years old. I've been at this camp for about 3 years and lived in Houston foster homes before that. Oh, I also saved the world a couple years ago. And I'm a bad-boy supreme." He says, winking at the last part.

"Don't stop there, Bad Boy. You can't just leave me hanging." She smiles back, leaning forward ready for a good story.


	4. Chapter 3

YAYYYYAYAYY! 5 REVIEWS! It wasn't that hard right? So here is chapter 3 for you guys!

CHAPTER NÚMERO TREIZE

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for Jenny and this story

Im going to start posting the song I was listening to while writing, so you guys can listen if you want :)

Song: Stay- Rihanna feat. Milky Ekko

Third Person

Chiron walks through the infirmary hearing oddly loud laughter coming the coma ward where the injured girl was staying. What on Olympus is happening in there? Turning the corner, he sees Leo and the mystery girl in her recovery room. He is sitting in a chair with his head in his hands and she is on the bed with her face oddly distorted and seems to be having trouble breathing, taking small short gasps every few seconds.

"Is everything alright? Are you okay miss?" Chiron asks with concern and urgency in his voice.

"I-I'm f-ine" she gasps.

"Are you sure? Should I get a nurse?" Chiron pushes.

"She's fine. I just told her some stories. That's all." Leo says in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Macho Rainbows? Evil espresso? Oh Leo, I feel bad for whatever girl has to deal with you." Jenny manages, wiping tears of laughter away from her eyes.

Chiron gives Leo a funny look as he shrugs and slumps deeper into his chair.

"Well Leo, if you could give me and... Excuse me, but what IS your name?" Chiron begins.

"Jennifer Hallow, but you can call me Jenny." She says, taking a few deep breaths to fill her empty lungs.

"Well Leo, if you could give me and JENNY a moment alone, it would be greatly appreciated. Also, you should probably get back to your cabin and get some sleep. You look like you haven't slept in days." Chiron insists.

"Well, sleep doesn't sound too bad." He says, getting up."Jenny, are you-"

"She's fine, Leo. Go sleep." Chiron interrupts. Jenny's mouth was open ready to protest, but Chiron got to him first. The last thing she wanted was to be left alone with this wheelchair guy she didn't even know.

"So, why did you come here? Our camp isn't even visible to mortals. How did you find us?" Chiron asks.

"Well, I was running from an acid shooting lion thing. I didn't care where I was going. I saw your gates and just ran for them, hoping someone was in there. Turns out this is the place I was looking for all along." Jenny explains.

"Why were you looking for our camp?" Chiron continues.

"Well, a psychic told me to look for the camp of warriors and that my father would claim me there. This seems like a camp for warriors, from what Leo told me." Leo had told her all about the camp and its history. He gave detailed descriptions of the gods and even told about the time he saved the world. "I don't even know my fathers name. How could I say no?" Jenny defended.

"I see. Did you know you were a half blood before this camp? Do you know who your godly parent is?"

Chiron pushed on.

She was still thinking who could be her dad. She didn't have any amazing skills. She could make a mean (virgin) margarita, but what good is that compared to being able to control the ocean, air, plants and other things?

"I've got no idea. But I'll know him when I see him. I had a picture of him. Him and my mom met on New Years in New York. She was just going for a fun trip with friends. I only have a single picture of him and my mom. It was taken at midnight. Thats how they met. Two random strangers kisses on the first minute of the new year. It led to much more than that, as you can see." she says dreamily. she lets out a sigh and continues. "Its probably still in what's left of my car." She was still so frustrated. Why couldn't her dad just contact already?

"Well, since you were able to get through our gates, you are obviously a demi-god. We will put you in a cabin with space until your father claims you. If you can, could you please come with me?" He concludes, rolling out the door for her to follow. She got up slowly and spots dotted her vision. Her knees buckled under he and she collapsed into a heap on the cold floor.

"Jenny! Are you alright?" Chiron quickly wheels over to her.

"No, no, I'm okay. I'm fine." She breathes.

After a moment, she rises slowly, holding Chiron's arm for support. They carefully make their way out of the infirmary to the Big House. Campers have them odd looks. Only then did Jenny realize she was in the same bloody, burned clothes she had arrived in.

At the door of the Big House, they could here yells coming from inside.

"Get him! Pin him down! Yea! Round over!" Came a voice from the living room.

"Ignore him. It's just Hedge watching cage fighting agin." Chiron says in return to Jenny's confused facial expression.

"What? Who's this? Why is she in the Big House?" Came a voice from the kitchen. Out walks a middle aged man holding a Coke can in one hand and a sandwich in the other.

"Dionysus, this is Jenny. She was attacked by the Chimera." Chiron explains.

"Oh, I see. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Nice to meet you Jenny." Mr. D says with a bored tone in his voice.

A smile spreads across Jenny's pink lips.

"Hello, Dad."

That's when Leo broke down the door.

**IF YOU GOT THAT DOCTOR WHO REFERENCE, YOU ARE TIMEY-WIMEY AMAZY-DAZEY! **

**Please review and if I get a couple reviews for this chapter, I shall post the next and so on and so forth. Have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER NÚMERO QUATRO

Sorry for being a meanie but this is kind of just a filler chapter. I have a bad case of writers block. I'll post the next chapter few days after this. No reviews necessary (but still greatly appreciated). You guys review too fast.

No song- I wrote this when I was half asleep

Leo POV

Yawning, I roll over in bed. How long was I out? It's already pretty dark. I must've been asleep for at least 12 hours. Crap. I should probably go to campfire so I don't get in any more trouble than missing all of today's classes (and the three days before that). Trying to swing my legs over the side of the bed, I end up crashing onto the floor.

"Ugh." I groaned. I really did not need that right now.

Throwing on a shirt an a pair of jeans, I made my way through camp. My mind still half asleep, my feet take me somewhere other than campfire. The infirmary. Why am I going here?

_Jenny._

My pace picks up and soon I'm running. I shove the doors open and speed walk to her room. It's empty. Empty. Why is it empty? She was in here earlier. She should still be here. Coma patients aren't even supposed to be out of their bed for two days. My eyes flick to the food and ambrosia and food on the floor. What happened? Did she run away? Get kidnapped? Where the Hades is she?

I started running around camp. The Arena. Nothing. The cabins. Nada. Even the campfire, where everyone was gossiping about her.

"...didn't even know she was a demigod..."

"... can't fight to save her life..."

"...I would be embarrassed if she was my sister.."

Still frantically searching for her, Leo ignored their insults for the moment. he started sprinting to the Big House to get Chiron. He'll know what to do.

Arriving at the door, Leo raises his fist to knock, but hears voices inside. He places his ear on the door carful not to move it on its creaky hinges.

"...Nice to meet you, Jenny." It was obviously Mr. D with a mouthful of sandwich.

"Hello, Dad."

Wait. What? No, Mr. D would tell us or uh.. Would he? Holy schist, WHAT?

I only just noticed that I had been leaning against the door, which was now creaking noisily against my weight. Too late. I fell with the door and tumbled inside between a shocked Mr. D and a grinning Jenny.

Well, this is going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER NÚMERO CINCO (or cinquo, I don't know)

No song :(

3 reviews needed for next chapter

3rd person POV

"Hello, Dad."

Mr. D coughs for a moment, choking on his sandwich. Chiron's eyes go wide and dreads that he will have to explain that your godly parent has to claim you.

"_Excuse me_?" Mr. D asks, obviously confused by her statement. He had never met or heard of a Jennifer Hallow. How could she be his daughter?

"You're my dad. Father. 50% of my DNA." Jenny says like she's trying to explain this to a 3 year old.

"No, No. I got _that_ part. But I'm afraid you're wrong. Your godly parent has to claim you, you can't just choose which one you want." Mr. D protests.

Patting her pockets on her semi burnt clothes she scrounges out an old photo. It was old. _Very_ old. There were two people in it, although there were a lot of people around them. A very beautiful, laughing, young women with long, light brown curls topped with a party hat with a noisemaker in her hand. The other was an older man, maybe his early 30's. He had dark hair with odd eyes. They were purple. It seemed obvious now that it was Mr. D.

"See here, this is my mom." Jenny began. "She went to New York in '97 for New Years with her friends. She said she met one guy there who was just...amazing. She said they were only strangers who kissed at the stroke of midnight, but she never got over him. At work, she always volunteered for business trips to New York just _hoping_ she could find him again. She didn't even know his name. But his eyes. She said she would know his eyes. Just like mine."

Her voice cracked at the last line. She had tears brimming her violet eyes. Jenny had been speaking to no one in particular, although everyone, especially Mr.D, was listening intently.

"I always felt like a mistake. I wasn't even supposed to be alive. Now I'm just messing things up here. I should've died when that...that THING came after me. You shouldn't have saved me. I'm a waste of space." Jenny chokes out with a shaky breath. She could never tell anyone about her feelings before. She had no friends. Her mom was hardly ever around. She had to resolve them herself, if you could call cutting yourself a resolution.

Tears now streamed freely down Jenny's' face. The whole room was quiet, you couldn't even hear Coach Hedge yelling at his TV. Leo reached for her, wanting to comfort her, but she only pulled away.

"I should go. If you aren't my father, he's gotta be a mortal." Jenny straightened and began heading for the door, but Mr. D grabbed her arm. He snatched the photo from Jenny's hand.

"What the hell? Give that back!" Jenny spun around to face him. She was angry, but her look softened when she saw his eyes. It was the first time she looked, really looked at face. His violet eyes were staring at the photo. He looked up at her.

"No. New Years '97. I remember I was in New York. I remember her. I woke up in her apartment with a killer hangover. But I remember her." He says.

Jenny stays where she is, unable to move. She had found her father. She had thought of this situation a thousand times, thinking of what she would say to him the first time they met. What Jenny said was never an option before.

"Where. The. _Fuck_. Have. You. Been?" Jenny seethes. She shoved his chest with both hands. Jenny's tears had returned. For too many years, she hasn't known her father. Now, all she wanted to do was get away from him.

Mr. D attempts to apologize for all the years he missed of her life.

"I'm sorry, Jenny. I didn't even-"

"NO!" Jenny screams. "Do you know what I've been through? I felt like a mistake my whole life and that was your fucking fault! I can't even begin explaining what you've done to me! I took it out on myself all these years!"

She yanks of her jacket so she's in a plain blue t-shirt. She lifts her arm so Mr. D has a clear view of it. Fresh cuts that hardly had time to scab over cover her pale skin. All the way up her inner arms are scars so small you could barely see them. Mr. D cautiously reached for her arm, pained to think he had done this to her without even knowing it. Jenny jerked away from his touch.

"That night, when that monster jumped on my car." She says in a voice barely above a whisper. "I was going to kill myself."

Jenny turned on her heel and marched out the door.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SEIZE

thebronzedragon1 yeah I'm sorry about that I just don't want to sound lazy for not writing very quickly. Three reviews sounds like it would be enough time to write another chapter.

No reviews needed from now on but it might be awhile. And I also really love it when you guys review. Basically, no reviews needed, but the more there are, the faster I write. But please, PLEASE review, otherwise I won't know if you guys like it and I won't know what to change.

Leo POV

Wha-What? She wanted to ki-. No. She couldn't. She seemed so carefree and fun in the infirmary. How could someone who escaped death so narrowly, crave it so bad?

I looked up at Chiron who was looking at the camp director on the couch. Mr. D. Chiron had no expression at all, with his arms crossed over his chest. Mr. D on the other hand, was silent. He sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. He muttered to himself things like "_what have I done_" or "_it's your fault_".

Chiron gave me one of those "don't you have somewhere to be right now?" looks, so I quickly edged toward the door.

"Umm, I have to go and fix Rachel's iPod. She uhhh dropped it in the lake." I lie, heading out the door.

As soon as I get off the porch, I look around, frantically searching for Jenny. She can't leave. She'd be in so much danger now that she knows she's a demigod. I just started randomly running around camp. The pavilion, the infirmary, campfire. I couldn't find her anywhere. I began jogging back to the cabins to ask anyone if they had seen her when a heard someone shout in the woods.

"Get away from me! I just want to leave!" Her voice cracked at the last word. She sounded scared. "Why couldn't Jenny stay out of trouble for one minute?" I thought as I started sprinting towards her voice.

When I reached a clearing in the woods, I assessed the situation. Jenny was cornered against a tree while 4 kids stepped toward her. Clarisse was leading them with a sneer on her face.

"So your Mr. D's kid, huh? Time to get back a him for when he let that loser Jackson go on my quest for the Fleece." She said, advancing while fiddling with her knife.

"Please!" Jenny cried. " I didn't do anything! I just want to leave!" She tried to dart away, but another Ares kid grabbed her collar and flung onto the ground between the three other bullies.

I ran to her, busting through the solid wall of demigod. I tried to stand over her to protect her while helping her up.

"Leave her alone, Clarisse. She didn't mess up your quest. Only an Ares kid would hold a grudge for so long." I muttered the last part.

"Don't talk about my family like that, Valdez! Or you'll be the one getting the knife instead of your little girlfriend!" Clarisse shouted back as I walked Jenny anywhere but the woods. He could hear them jeering and singing in the distance.

"_Leo and Jenny sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G_"

Ignoring their taunts, Jenny gives me a solemn look.

"Thanks for that." She said, but she sounded distracted.

I smiled back. "No problem. Clarisse can be really mean sometimes. You'll learn to tolerate her though." I tried to sound assuring, but I still could hardly resist giving Clarisse a taste of her own medicine.

Jenny gave me a sad look. She sighed and looked up to the sky. It was becoming night with stars popping up all over.

"I'm not staying, Leo. I can't stand that bastard. I always wanted to meet my...father but now all I want is to get away from him. I'm sorry." She had a tear rolling down her cheek.

I wiped her tear away with his thumb. Jenny soon began crying harder. I walked with my arms around her until we reached a quiet spot on the beach. I motioned for Jenny to sit down in the sand. She then very gracefully stumbled down onto the sand. Still sobbing, Jenny put her head between her knees and took a few deep breaths. After a moment, she sat up. Looking at me with red eyes from crying, Jenny began explaining herself.

"So, you want to know why I hate him so much? Why I hurt myself?" Jenny asked, rubbing her arms.

Being me, seeing how much she was hurting right now,between her dad and Clarisse and being away from her mom for so long, I really thought she shouldn't.

"Listen." I assured her. "You don't have to tell me anything. You've been through a lot today. Maybe you should rest."

"No. I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't tell someone. Literally nobody knows about me. My mum was never around. I didn't have any real friends. I always suggested getting a therapist but my mum never had enough money for a decent one. I just need to talk. Will you listen?" Jenny asked, her eyes pleading for someone to hear her story.

I contemplated. One one hand, it would be campfire soon and the grapes might eat them if they were out after curfew. On the other, Jenny really needed someone. So did he. He knew how much the loneliness hurt.

"Yes."

And so she began.

OK so another chapter done remember to review and message me if you have anything you'd like in the story. If it fits and I like it, I'll put it in. I have The next chapter already started so a couple reviews or something and it will be up.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SIETÉ

This is more of a informational chapter. They both are talking about their feelings and stuff. We heard some/most of Jenny's but here it is fully explained.

By the way there was a typo last chapter. Leo thought the harpies might get them, not the grapes. Stupid autocorrect.

This is soooo long guys. Like 2500 words.

So with the last chapter I got literally NO REVIEWS. I am very disappointed in you guys. I want at least 3 for this chapter because it took a reallllly long time to write all this.

Jenny POV

So I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Telling someone my story. I mean, this is what I wanted, right? To talk to someone. Well, I never really pictured it like this. All in one day, I woke up from a coma, found out my dad is a god, monsters and horse men and gods and crazy things that aren't supposed to be real are real. It was a lot to take in. I just had too much bottled up inside to deal with this _and_ everything from my old life.

I can't believe I'm telling Leo all this. I mean, I just met him this morning. Now I'm telling him all my secrets. Jeez, Jenny get yourself some standards.

I take a deep breath through my chattering teeth. I wish I didn't rip off my jacket back there. I thought summer nights were supposed to be warm.

Leo sees me shivering and knits his eyebrows.

"Hey, you're freezing. Let me go get some stuff for a fire." I try to tell him I'm fine but he gets up anyway and walks into the woods, picking up twigs and dry grass along the way.

I sat alone on the beach now. Staring out at Long Island Sound made me feel really peaceful. I tied my long curls back into a ponytail, which probably hasn't been washed since before the crash. Laying back in the sand and closing my eyes, I could hear the waves, the rustling of trees, even some tree nymphs giggling in the woods.

I felt a warm hand on my arm. Opening my eyes, I see Leo's smiling face above me. I sit up, but start to wobble and feel woozy. Leo's hands go to my shoulders.

"Hey. Hey. Jenny? You okay?" Leo asks. He shakes me a little and my vision come back into focus. Leo sits back and lets out a breath of relief.

He starts making a little pile of dry grass and wood in front of us.

"Umm, Leo. You know you need a spark to light a fire?" I couldn't believe that he actually forgot that we didn't have a lighter or matches on us.

"Not a problem." Leo lifts his finger and a small flame, like on a birthday candle, dances on the tip. I fall back and stare at his finger. Why is he not burning himself? How did he do that?

After seeing my reaction he immediately extinguished the flame.

"Whoa. It's okay. I'm a fire user. I can create fire and control it. I cant get burnt either. It's a gift from Hephaestus." He reaches out his hand to help me up. I glance from his hand to his face and back. He nods reassuringly, but I still take gingerly, thinking it might still be hot. It wasn't and he pulled me up so I was sitting right next to him, our faces inches apart. I could feel his breath on my lips. Studying his features, I could see my previous opinion from the infirmary was wrong. He was handsome. His curly hair was now clean and less knotted, but still messy enough to be cute. His brown eyes seemed to read me like a book and stare into me, daring me to be the first to turn away. I was never one to back way from a challenge.

Then it was over.

We both turned to the sounds of nymphs giggling in the trees. I sighed inwardly. Leo turned back with a smile on his face. I tried to smile as well, but my face felt tight. Ugh, nymphs.

I took a deep breath and said

"So. I guess I should start then."

Leo nodded. "Only if you want to."

I lie down again and stare at the stars that are now clear in the night sky. I feel Leo lie down next to me from all the heat radiating off his body. I can't help but inch closer to him because the heat from the fire doesn't quite reach my top half.

And so I begin.

" When I was little, my mom was just a secretary. She could hardly afford to keep our flat and feed ourselves. I got sent to school in the city, but since we could hardly feed ourselves, I really didn't have nice clothes or school supplies. The other kids would make fun of me and push me around and take what little possessions i had. Once they even shoved me into the mud. It continued all through elementary school. Then in year 7, I tried to join the football,or um soccer, team at school. The very first practice for scrimmage, I was the last one picked. It continued every practice until, I kicked the team captain, who was coincidentally the most popular girl in school, in the face _completely_ by accident."

I could hear Leo laugh a little next to me. I smacked him the and told him to shut it.

After sufficiently bruising him, I kept going.

"After that, the few friends I did have, ditched me. I sat alone at lunch. I did all my projects by myself. I never had a date to a dance. I was just...alone. My mum worked long hours. No friends. No dad. I really actually wanted to meet my dad when I was younger. When I was older though, I blamed him. If he and my mum hasn't met, I would've never been born. I could've been spared all this pain and emptiness."

I rubbed my arms nervously. Should I really tell him?

"In year 9, that's when it started. I was just cooking dinner for myself and there was a knife. My mum said she would be home very late that night, so I didn't have to worry about her coming in. It just happened. I just felt, for a second, like I was going to be okay. Instead of focusing on all the pain inside, I could focus on the pain from the cut. It's kind of like, when you get hurt, by accident, and then you step on your toes so you can focus on another pain. I did it a lot at first, but after a while I figure out how to cut so it, umm, didn't scar so bad. I just kept doing it over and over. My mum knew, but there was nothing she could do because she had to work so late. She even tried to hire a babysitter for me when I was 15 to watch me and make sure I wouldn't cut. I kept doing it and mum couldn't pay her anymore. I'm actually still cutting. The day I came here, I cut myself that morning."

I should stop here. He doesn't need to know everything. Maybe I'll wait and tell him later. Yea, because that'll happen. No, if I was going to do this, it had to be now.

"Earlier, you remember? What I said before I left?" I asked, not really wanting to say the actual word.

Leo nodded and inched a little but closer. I was glad because I was cold, but still confused because I really doubt that's why he moved closer.

"We'll that night. When I was going to...do it. It wasn't the first time I would've tried." I couldn't help my voice from cracking, but no tears came. I was all cried out. Leo reached for my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"The first time, I was 15. I just cut a little too deep. Maybe it was just my subconscious, because I really hadn't been trying. The doctors said I could've died. It's what I wanted then, but I could never admit that. The second time, was 6 months ago. A noose. Didn't work. Mum found me, but I was only hung up for a few minutes. I couldn't talk for weeks. The kids at school would make fun of me for it. In gym class, they tied a noose in the climbing rope and told me to "keep trying" and "never give up". When I moved here, they said "maybe that New York air will kill you so you don't have to. I was going to try again when I got home, but you know I kind of almost died." I finished. God, I felt so much better. Even if Leo doesn't really know me, well I guess he does now.

I look over at Leo and see a tear roll along his cheek. Quickly, I reach up and wipe it away. Gently, I turned his head to face me. He was sniffling and a few more tears escaped his eyes. I wiped them all away as soon as they got out.

"Leo. It's your turn."

"I can't. Mine is way too complicated. Worse than yours." He snuffled between sentences. A lot of people think its unmanly to cry, but men are human too.

"Hey, Leo. I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you." I promised. Really. I meant it. I wasn't just going to dump all my problems on his shoulders and make him carry them for me. I could tell head a pretty heavy load as well.

Leo turned onto his back again, but held onto my hand. He changes his hand position so now our fingers are laced together. After drawing a shaky breath, he begins.

"My mom, when I was little, she took care of me. It was always just her and me. When I was too small to help her in the shop, a woman named Tia Callida babysat me. She knew I was a demi-god, a son of Hephaestus. She put me in a fireplace; she let me play with knives. She was testing me, making sure I was one of the Seven of the Great Prophecy. My mom got rid of her after she put me in the fireplace, but she hung around for a few years. I started helping my mom in the shop. I knew how to use everything, how to fix anything. One night, my mom was working on a drill that could get patented and really help us. She just walked into the other room for a second, but it locked behind her. Gaea showed up. Told me that even she couldn't kill me, but there was nothing keeping her from killing my mom. I got really angry and my hands lit up. The next thing I remember, I was sitting in an ambulance and someone was telling me my mom was gone. After that, I lived in foster homes or on the streets until I came here."

I moved over to Leo and put my arm over his chest and squeezed tight. My past seemed like nothing to his. I can't believe I actually complained about my life when I put it in perspective with his.

"After the whole war with Gaea and stuff, I just really stopped talking to people about important things. I haven't had a talk like this since...ever. All my friends were too busy not dying or had girlfriends or boyfriends or just other friends. I kind of just hung out in the bunker for a long time after Rome. I couldn't process what happened. Gaea told me the only reason I was born was for the Prophecy. After we won the war, I just felt useless."

I pulled him closer and looked up into his eyes. Tears were streaming down his face. The corners of my eyes began to sting. I could hardly imagine what it had been like for him. I mean, sure my life wasn't the best. But Leos' was much worse.

"Leo, listen. You're not useless. You saved the_ world_ for crying out loud. You're important to your friends, your siblings, this camp. Your important to _me_, Leo. If you weren't here that night I crashed, I would be dead one way or another. You saved me. Even if I've only known you for, well today. You know more about me than anyone. You're a better friend than anyone else I knew in England. If you weren't there today, I would've gotten beaten up by Clarisse. I probably would've found a way to kill myself by now. You're so much more than you give yourself credit for." I tried to sound solid, but my voice cracked several times and now I was crying more than Leo.

Leo pulled me into a horizontal hug, so I was laying on top of him. He was so warm, even though it was cold out here. He buried his head in the crook of my neck and I could feel his curls tickle against my skin. I wrapped my arms as far as I could around his shoulders. I felt like now, with one friend I could be okay. Even if we'd only known each other a little while, I felt like I needed him. Just one friend.

Leo pulls away and looks at me. One of my tears dropped onto his face and he wipes it away, along with the ones on my face. Rolling off him and back onto the sand, I sighed.

"Does this mean we have to go back to our cabins now?" I really was not in the mood to get up. I was happy just laying under the stars.

"Well, I suppose we could stay here. _But_. It is pretty cold. C'mere." Leo says, reaching his arms out towards me. I scooched towards him as he pulled me into him. The top of my head barely reached his chin, while my face my against his chest. He put his arm under my head so I could use it for a pillow. I couldn't have been more comfortable.

"Night. Don't let the harpies bite." Leo whispers as he closes his eyes. His breaths fall into a steady pattern. In through his nose, and a small snore escaping when he exhaled. I closed my eyes just as the first stars started to disappear.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER HOCHO**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! For this chapter I want a couple reviews and/or some input on the new character. **

**Okay so I'm going to be introducing a new character this chapter so don't freak out. He's an OC. His name is Derek and he's a son of Ares. He's the same age as Leo and has been at camp since he was 12. **

**Sorry to keep doing different points of view but I just prefer third person. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own this story and Jenny. **

Third Person POV

Jenny and Leo lay peacefully under the morning sun. Oblivious to them, the camp awoke not far them. Mr. D was panicking while Chiron was trying to calm him down. His daughter had gone missing. Again. Had she killed herself? Maybe she went back to New York? Nobody knew where she was and frankly, nobody except Mr. D and Chiron really cared.

At breakfast, everyone was gathered as normal. Hardly anyone noticed Jenny's absence. But almost the entire camp was talking about where Leo was. People were starting to put two and two together and figured they were probably together.

Chiron stood and cleared his throat at the head table. Every camper fell quiet. Eyeing Mr.D, who was biting at his nails, he began.

"As you have probably noticed by now, two campers are missing. One is Leo Valdez; the other is Jennifer Hallow. Since nobody knows where there are we will go on a search after breakfast. Hephaestus's cabin, you take the woods. Ares, spread yourselves out on the coast. Athena, take the arena and armory. Apollo..." And so on until every cabin reluctantly went searching for the lost pair of demigods.

Jenny and Leo were still comfortably snoozing on the beach as the Ares cabin began searching for them. Clarisse had told the cabin to quickly skim the area they had been assigned and then search in the woods. Derek casually strolled along the beach, thinking he could be doing better things than searching for two weak demigods. He could be training for a quest. Not that he's ever gone on one, but he could tell that he would be going on one soon. He could just feel it. He didn't want to be wasting his time on a stupid Hephaestus guy and this Jenny chick.

Derek was just about to turn around to return to the woods when he spotted a large figure on the beach. He had thought it was a piece of driftwood, but it was clear now that it was Leo and Jenny. Over the night they had become even closer. Their legs were now intertwined. Leo's hand had moved to her waist to pull her closer while his fingers were tangled in her hair. Jenny was still tightly pressed against Leo with one arm wrapped around his back an the other holding a fistful of his shirt.

An idea suddenly popped into Derek's head. These two idiots had wasted everyone's time. Perhaps he could convince the camp that they had been doing much more than sleeping on that beach.

Derek ran back to the Big House where Chiron was waiting for anyone with news about the missing campers. Huffing and puffing, he tried to lie about what he had seen.

"Leo...Jenny...the beach..." Derek tried to explain.

Mr.D rushed forward with an angry expression on his face.

"Well? Where are they? Why didn't you bring them back?" He definitely sounded worried, if not pissed at Derek for leaving his daughter alone with Leo for any longer than necessary.

"Sir, I'm sorry. It seems like Leo has...has taken advantage of your daughter." Derek lies. He could hardly contain the malicious grin hiding under his seemingly concerned look.

Mr. D took a moment to realize what he meant. His face went slack and he began shaking his head.

"No...No..." He began murmuring to himself again.

Chiron gave Derek a grim look and motioned his chin towards the direction he had came from.

"Go get them." Chiron said simply, not bothering to get involved in camp gossip.

As soon as Derek turned his back, a smug look grew on his face. The whole camp would hear about this. But how? Everyone wouldn't simply take his word for it. He ha lied more than a few times over the years at camp. He needed physical proof. Like a photo. Derek ran back to Ares cabin to grab his phone. Now all he had to do was get the proof.

Jogging back to where Jenny and Leo were still sleeping, Derek pulls out his phone and snaps a picture before he wakes them. He sends it to every person in camp with a cell phone with a satisfying grin on his face.

To wake him up, Derek gives Leo a shove. Leo jolts awake.

"Wha-what? Who are you?"" Leo yawns after finishing his question.

Feeling Leo move next to her, Jenny's eyes flutter open. She blinks at the bright sunlight and buries her head back into Leo's chest. She mumbles something like "five more minutes". Leo shakes her gently until she squints up at him.

"What?" She asked in an angry tone.

"Umm, I think we have to go. I have a feeling we're in trouble." Leo tells her while staring quizzically at the camper sent to get them. Derek could hardly contain his laughter. These two had no idea that when they returned to camp, they would be practically shunned for what everybody thought they did. No one had ever done _it_ at camp before (that anyone knew of, which of course, everyone would). Jenny especially, would get it worse than Leo. She was new. Nobody trusted her. Nobody knew her. Her dad also ran the camp, which meant she was going to get hell from him.

Derek reached his arm down to help Leo up. He gratefully took it and hauled himself up. Derek gave him a pat on the back and said "Nice one" quiet enough that Jenny, who was trying to get sand out of her hair, wouldn't hear. Leo looked confused for a moment until he realized what Derek was talking about. He tried to protest.

"No, we didn't-"

"Sure, man, sure." Derek interrupted. He then turned and began walking back to camp. Leo and Jenny walked behind chatting about the daily schedule at camp. Derek knew that Jenny and Leo would not be having a regular day today.

Walking back to the Big House, Derek tried his best to look nonchalant, but he couldn't help but notice people whispering and (for the Aphrodite girls) giggling as they passed. Jenny seemed confused but brushed it off easily. Leo, on the other hand, was looking quite nervous. If Derek thought they had done _stuff_, the whole camp might think that.

They arrived at the Big House minutes later where Mr. D is pacing across the porch. After he spots Leo and Jenny so close, his expression of relief turns to anger. Derek swerves off to the side, so he can still watch the spectacle without being involved. He spots Drew standing nearby and joins her.

"So they really did _it_?" She whispers.

He grinned. "Did you see the picture? What else would they have done?" Derek couldn't fathom that everyone believed him. These two were going to be in a load of trouble from the directors and the campers.

Derek sits back as he watches his plan unfold.

**OOOOOHHH Derek what have you done? **

**So guys it would be really nice to have some feedback on Derek. I want at least a few reviews. Thank you guys so much for reading!**


End file.
